Iron Maiden
Iron Maiden 'is an hidden character of Brutal Fists. Inspirations I wanted to base his nature off of the homunculi from Fullmetal Alchemist which are created through failed human transmutation, so I got all that stuff like alchemical transmutations and using a dead body (he starts off with skin before being skinned entirely) for alchemy from the show. So here you have what I can best describe as an undead homunculus, and he's like a mix of Kroenen from Hellboy and Freddy Krueger. Hell, even in his alternative ending, he names himself a "nightmare". Bios * '''Brutal Fists '- "The Mad Alchemist has produced many creatures called "Homunculi". One of his greatest masterpieces is the one called "Iron Maiden", named after a torture device from the middle ages, based on the armor lies a re-animated skinless corpse which was preserved for experimentation by the Mad Alchemist himself." Storyline Brutal Fists There is the man in World War II who haves been left to die, however, an blinded could be everyone else. Except Edmund Gareth, he made as homunculi durring featuring Iron Maiden, form to ready kill (but he reveal as Alec MacGregor). Two endings part of path, as good ending, he take Edmund's corpse to sphere his new man, to going watch the movie, as bad ending, after kill Ogoleithus, he haves become the powerfull homunculus to be call "Fleshless Nightmare". Gameplay His body haves possessed strength while Edmund haves created, infact he gain the Deadly Arts, an form fighting style that can be used the power attack within his own abilities. Movelist Special Moves * '''Claw Swipe: Iron Maiden zips through his opponent with a claw slash. * Claw Spark: He rubs tis claws together and creates a spark of light that flies at his opponent. * Sharp Wheel: He does a unique version of a cartwheel in which he spins like a wheel with his claws up, slashing at his opponent as he spins. * In & Out: He repeatedly jams his claws at his opponent. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Clawed Out: Iron Maiden jams one of his claws into his opponent's chest. He then pulls out the claw to tear out the opponent's inner organs (the organs consist of the heart, the lungs, the intestines, the liver and the stomach). The opponent faints to deaths as his/her organs have been torn out. * Thinly-Cut: Iron Maiden quickly cuts his opponent horizontally into thinly-sliced pieces. He then kicks the severed-up opponent into the ground in pieces. Sequences Battle Intro We're treated with Iron Maiden's first-person POV of what's going on. A gloved hand (presumably Edmund Gareth's) puts a nailed mask onto the face. The camera than cuts to the fully-armored Iron Maiden on a board as he wakes up and zips off of the board. The camera cuts to the battlefield where Iron Maiden lands by his claws. He then goes to standing on his feet and says, "You flesh will be quite delicate, indeed." Victory Pose Iron Maiden angrily walks towards the zooming camera. He yells, "This is not TMZ, you fool!" and stabs one of his claws onto the camera lens. He lifts the camera up and proceeds to "cut up" the camera's "abdomen", spilling bloody intestines onto the ground. He then throws the camera onto the intestines pile and it focus on top of the battlefield, with Iron Maiden walk towards it to look down and points his claws at it. Arcade Iron Maiden/Arcade Trivia * His name is "Iron Maiden" because there is a medieval torture device called the Iron Maiden, which contains a bunch of spikes inside it and once you're put inside the iron maiden, you're dead, and in Iron Maiden's case, the platings all over his body are nailed onto him. So yeah, no relation to the band Iron Maiden, though they did get that name from the torture device. * Also, there's a plot twist in the final boss battle where he begins to have a change of heart the minute Edmund Gareth revealed to him his past as a war hero during World War 2. I guess Edmund should've kept his mouth shut. * I would like to point out that there is a reference to the anime Attack on Titan where you have a giant monster (or titan) called the Colossal Titan, who is skinless just like Iron Maiden is (well, at least when Iron Maiden's not wearing anything like his armor). Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Homunculi Category:Male characters Category:Hidden characters